Historias de Konoha
by MinaTemaTen Secret
Summary: Para Shikamaru, todo en el Instituto Konoha era, ¿cómo definirlo?, ah, sí, problemático, todo... hasta que llegó ella... Fic dividido en partes espero les guste ésta, la primera de todas
1. Shikamaru

_**Historias de Konoha**_

**Primera Parte**

**Shikatema**

_**Capítulo 1: Shikamaru**_

Shikamaru dormía profundamente cuando el sonido del despertador lo sacó de su sueño violentamente. Buscó a tientas con la mano derecha el despertador, y, cuando lo encontró, lo agarró con fuerza y lo tiró contra el suelo. El despertador se rompió en mil pedazos dejando al descubierto los mecanismos de su interior, y produjo un fuerte ruido. Ese era el primer despertador que Shikamaru se cargaba, después de éste vendrían muchos más, pero ya llevaba uno, y apenas hacía un mes que había comenzado a ir al instituto.

Shikamaru se revolvió en la cama y se echó a dormir de nuevo, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas. De repente, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entró su madre con cara de muy pocos amigos.

_-"¿Cuándo será este hijo mío capaz de levantarse por las mañanas sin que tenga que venir yo a despertalo?"_- se preguntaba su madre.

La madre de Shikamaru avanzó por el cuarto y cuando iba a llegar junto a la cama de su hijo, su pie tropezó con algo. Ella miró hacia abajo y descubrió el despertador recién destruido. La mujer apretó los puños con fuerza, se acercó a la cama y de un tirón le quitó las sábanas a su hijo, que como si la cosa no fuera con él, rodó hacia el otro lado de la cama y siguió durmiendo como si nada. Ésto enfadó aún más a su madre, y una vena se le hinchó peligrosamente en la frente, después, una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios, se acercó al oído de su hijo todo lo que pudo y le gritó:

-¡SHIKAMARU NARA! ¡DESPIERTA!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Shikamaru desorientado mirando a su alrededor.

-Vístete y baja a desayunar- dijo su madre- o llegarás tarde al instituto.

-Puff... menudo rollo- comentó él en voz baja mientras su madre salía de la habitación.

-Te he oído- dijo su madre desde el pasillo.

-TSK- dijo Shikamaru- _"¿por qué mamá tendrá que tener tan buen oído?"_- pensó.

Shikamaru se levantó de la cama y se miró en el espejo que tenía colgado de la puerta del ropero. En él vio reflejado a un chico castaño oscuro con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta, de ojos marrones, piel bronceada, músculos tonificados y 1'70 de altura. Shikamaru se quitó el pantalón el pijama y se vistió con el uniforme del colegio al que iba, el Instituto Konoha. El uniforme se componía de unos pantalones azul marino, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta celeste con el escudo del instituto y una corbata a juego con la chaqueta.

Shikamaru agarró su mochila y bajó las escaleras lentamente, como era habitual en él, él no tenía prisa nunca, no como todos los demás, que iban acelerados a todos los sitios, sin vivir ni disfrutar la vida, no, él no era para nada así, le gustaba dejar pasar el tiempo y mirar las nubes sin pensar en nada. También le gustaba jugar al shôgi con su vecino y maestro, Asuma Sarutobi. Llegó a la cocina arrastrando los pies, soltó la mochila en el suelo junto a su silla y se sentó a desayunar, despacio, saboreando cada bocado. Su madre lo miraba enfadada, y a cada minuto que pasaba, empeoraba, hasta que gritó:

-¡Shikamaru, haz el favor de comer más rápido!

-_"¡Pero qué impaciente que es esta mujer!"_- pensó- vale, vale- dijo dándole la razón para que lo dejara tranquilo.

-¡Con un vale es suficiente!- le gritó su madre aún más enfadada.

Shikamaru dejó de comer y se colgó la mochila a la espalda - me voy- dijo sin volverse hacia su madre.

-Muy bien- dijo su madre- cuando vuelvas vamos a hablar tú y yo- amenazó.

-_"TSK... mejor me voy a casa de Chôji y me ahorro la bronca que me espera"_- pensó el chico saliendo de su casa.

Shikamaru se dirigió al instituto a paso de tortuga, y llegó allí media hora después, aunque su casa estaba a apenas unas pocas calles de allí. Al llegar a la puerta, se encontró con su mejor amigo, Chôji Akimichi, un chico castaño claro, con los ojos del mismo color, tenía en sus mejillas hinchadas unas marcas de nacimiento que semejaban unas espirales, y en cuanto a su físico, el chico estaba bastante gordo, y casi todos lo evitaban por eso, pero Shikamaru sabía que él era una buena persona, aunque nadie lo notara aparte de él. Chôji iba comiendo unas patatas fritas y cuando se percató de la presencia de su amigo se acercó a él.

-¿Qué tal, Shikamaru?- preguntó Chôji con la boca llena.

-TSK- contestó Shikamaru.

-Eso es que estás bien- dijo el otro- ¿quieres unas patatas?

Shikamaru esbozó una sonrisa cálida hacia su amigo – no, gracias- contestó.

-Mejor, todas para mí- repuso Chôji riendo.

Los dos llegaron a su clase sonriendo y abrieron la puerta para entrar. A la clase ya habían llegado la mayoría, estaban Ino Ymanaka, una chica rubia con el pelo muy largo recogido en una coleta y un flequillo que le tapaba completamente uno de sus grandes ojos azules, a su lado, Sakura Haruno, que tenía el pelo corto de color rosa que se apartaba de su amplia frente con un lazo, tenía los ojos color esmeralda, y apenas se había desarrollado físicamente, al contrario que Ino. Las dos, estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, rondándole a Sasuke Uchiha, el tío más antisocial del mundo, era de la familia más prestigiosa de la ciudad y tenía el pelo oscuro y los ojos del mismo color, el Uchiha estaba pasando de las chicas mirando por la ventana a los que llegaban al instituto. Kiba Inuzuka, echado sobre su mesa, aparentemente dormido, o deprimido, era un chico castaño oscuro con el pelo de punta, los ojos negros rasgados y unas marcas de nacimiento en las mejillas en forma triangular. Shino Aburame, sentado en su mesa sólo al final de la clase, en silencio y oculto entre las sombras, era un chico un poco siniestro, moreno, y de ojos negros. Hinata Hyûga, era también de buena familia, tenía el pelo largo de color morado, y los ojos color perla, característicos de su familia, ella era una chica muy tímida, y estaba sentada en su pupitre, mirando hacia la puerta, como esperando a alguien, cuando Shikamaru y Chôji entraron, la chica se mostró decepcionada. El único que faltaba era Naruto Uzumaki, un chico rubio, de ojos azules y unas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían los bigotes de un gato, Naruto era el chico más torpe de la clase, más incluso que Shikamaru y Kiba que no eran muy brillantes, y tenía también menos cerebro que una mosca.

Shikamaru y Chôji se sentaron en sus asientos, el uno al lado del otro y se relajaron un poco antes de empezar la clase. Al poco rato de estar ellos allí, llegó Naruto corriendo a la clase, tras él, entraba el maestro Asuma, acompañado por un chico pelirrojo, de ojos verdes y un tatuaje en la frente que decía _"amor" _. El maestro Asuma se dirigió hacia su mesa e hizo que todos se sentaran en sus sitios y dejaran de hablar, después se dispuso a presentar al chico que tenía cara de malas pulgas.

-Hoy a venido un nuevo alumno a nuestra clase- dijo el maestro Asuma señalando al chico- su nombre es Gaara, espero que os llevéis bien con él, de lo no ser así, me enfadaré mucho con todos vosotros- amenazó.

Todos se echaron a reír, el maestro Asuma era un gran hombre, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y los ojos marrones, tenía una barba algo espesa, y siempre estaba fumando.

- _"Genial"_- pensó Shikamaru desganado- _"un chico nuevo... menudo rollo."_

-Puedes sentarte al lado de Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el maestro Asuma indicándole el lugar al chico.

El nuevo se sentó en su asiento, justo delante de Shikamaru y comenzó a sacar sus libros. El maestro Asuma empezó su clase, y así fue como dio comienzo la nueva vida de Shikamaru Nara.


	2. Temari

_**Capítulo 2: Temari**_

Temari acababa de llegar nueva al Instituto Konoha, y ya había tenido que irse de la clase a toda prisa porque la habían llamado del hospital en el que estaba ingresado su padre. Ella ya había avisado a su hermano Kankuro, pero todavía le faltaba su hermano pequeño Gaara, así que se dirigía a la clase en la que éste estaba.

Era la segunda hora, y Shikamaru ya llevaba dormido una hora y media. La clase del maestro Asuma era muy aburrida, aunque el profesor no era mala persona, y la clase que iba después, la de la maestra Anko, lo era todavía más, y por si no fuera poco, la maestra era un suplicio de mujer. Así que, Shikamaru ni siquiera se molestó en despertarse cuando hubo el cambio de asignatura, sólo se limitó a dormir sin que la maestra Anko lo notara. Shikamaru seguía dormido cuando una chica rubia con cuatro coletas y de ojos verdes llamó a la puerta de la clase con la preocupación pintada en su rostro.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica- siento interrumpir la clase, pero tengo que llevarme a Gaara- continuó.

-¿¡Y PARA ESO INTERRUMPES MI CLASE!- le gritó la maestra Anko sin consideración alguna y despertaba a Shikamaru de su séptimo sueño.

-Lo siento- volvió a decir la chica de cuatro coletas- es que es muy urgente.

La maestra Anko se paseó por la clase meditando lo que debía hacer, y cuando lo tuvo claro dijo:

-Bien, Gaara, puedes irte.

El chico se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, dejando a Shikamaru con cara de adormilado al descubierto.

-¡SHIKAMARU NARA! ¡EN MI CLASE NO SE DUERME! ¡VETE AHORA MISMO A DIRECCIÓN!- gritó la maestra Anko con muy mala uva.

Shikamaru se levantó de su asiento con mucha parsimonia y se dirigió lentamente y con las manos en los bolsillos hacia la puerta de la clase. Él no tenía prisa en salir de allí, de todas maneras se tendría que encontrar con la directora Tsunade, y como que no le apetecía mucho. La directora a veces se gastaba muy mal genio, y eso a Shikamaru le mataba.

Gaara acabó de recoger sus cosas y comenzó a andar Shikamaru, en dirección a la puerta. El pelirrojo se impacientaba cada vez más a cada paso de tortuga que daba el chico vago.

-_"¡Anda más rápido!"_- pensó Gaara- _"tengo que ir con mi hermana y llevo prisa"_.

- _"TSK, qué problemático tener que ir ahora al despacho de la amargada de Tsunade"_- pensaba Shikamaru-_ "¿y si no fuera?"_- se preguntó- _"no, no, imposible"_- desecho la idea- _"tengo que ir, o sino me caerá la bronca del quince"_- se estremeció pensando en la maestra Anko, Tsunade y su madre enfadándose con él- _"no, definitivamente voy, mejor una bronca que tres"_- acabó pensando- _"sí, esa es mi mejor opción"_.

Shikamaru arrastraba los pies, y casi no se movía de su sitio al andar, llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y hacía ya rato que su corbata estaba mal colocada, y después de haberse echado un sueñecito, tenía el pelo alborotado.

Temari, estaba impaciente, tenía que estar en el hospital lo más pronto posible, no tenía tiempo que perder, y el chico lento y vago, no dejaba a su hermano avanzar más rápidamente. La chica estaba tan impaciente porque el chico de la coleta tiesa se quitara del camino de su hermano y así poder salir antes de allí, que no se dio cuenta de qu e Shikamaru avanzaba directamente hacia ella.

-_"TSK, qué problemático"_- pensaba de nuevo el chico- _"qué yo sepa dormir no es un delito, ¿o sí?"_- recapacitó- _"no, no puede serlo, imposible, creo que esta siesta no me ha sentado muy bien"_- se dijo definitivamente.

Shikamaru alzó su cabeza con gran impulso para ver exactamente hacia dónde iba, cuando se dio cuenta de que justo a centímetros de él estaba la chica que lo había despertado, y no pudo frenar, Shikamaru chocó contra la chica de las coletas que estaba junto a la puerta. Tal fue el impacto, que los dos chicos irremediablemente cayeron al suelo.

La chica se quedó medio atontada mirando a Shikamru, que había tratado de protegerla del impacto en el último momento, y que ahora estaba encima de ella con una mano tras su espalda, rodeándola, y otra bajo su cabeza, protegiéndola del golpe contra el suelo.

- "Puff, menos mal, he evitado que se rompiera la crisma"- pensó Shikamaru viendo que la chica de las coletas estaba bien.

Temari observó al chico que tenía encima, su cabello castaño oscuro recogido en una cola alta, sus ojos marrones que reflejaban preocupación, sus labios finos que se curvaban en ese instante en una sonrisa cálida.

Él la observó detenidamente, observó su cabello rubio desordenado recogido en cuatro coletas, su rostro de líneas suaves pero firmes, sus grandes ojos verdes que lo transportaban a un prado, y la línea que marcaba el contorno de sus labios, suaves, y a la vez fuerte.

Shikamaru estaba tan absorto en el ángel sobre el cual había caído, que no se dio cuenta siquiera de que una mano le agarraba por detrás el cuello de la camisa.

-¡APARTÁRTATE DE TEMARI!- gritó una voz tras Shikamaru mientras lo agarraba fuerte por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantaba- ¡GANDÍSIMO CAPULLO!- terminó de decir mientras lo arrojaba al suelo.

Toda la clase se levantó para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando junto a la puerta. Shikamaru cayó a los pies de la maestra Anko, y se revolvió hasta quedar boca arriba y así poder ver quién era su oponente.

El que lo había tirado al suelo era Gaara, el chico nuevo, que se dirigía hacia él con el brazo derecho en alto, dispuesto a destrozarle la cara de un sólo puñetazo.

-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!- gritaba toda la clase.

Shikamaru se puso en la posición defensiva que había aprendido de Naruto, cuando de repente, una mano voló hacia el brazo de Gaara y lo sujetó firmemente.

-No lo hagas hermano- susurró la chica de las cuatro coletas- tenemos que irnos rápido, padre nos necesita.

Gaara bajó el brazo lentamente y la chica se relajó, después, el nuevo la agarró de la mano y se dispuso a salir de la clase, ella se volvió hacia Shikamaru mientras era arrastrada hacia fuera y articuló:

-_"Lo siento"_.

Shikamaru suspiró aliviado y se levantó lentamente del suelo.

-_"Por los pelos"_- pensó.

-Shikamaru Nara- dijo la maestra Anko- ve a dirección rápido.

-Como usted ordene, maestra- dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia y saliendo por la puerta de la clase.

-Chicos, chicos, sentaos- escuchó decir a la maestra Anko- ¡QUÉ OS SENTÉIS!

- _"Menudo humor que se gasta la mujer"_- pensó Shikamaru-_ "así que la chica rubia se llama así, Temari, bonito nombre"_- recordó- _"y es la hermana del nuevo, que además es un agresivo"_- reflexinó el chico mientras tocaba el cuello en la zona dolorida-_ "bueno, creo que me espera una buena bronca"._

Dedico este cap a todas las personas ke me an dejado un rewiew

grax, muxas grax

y en especial, a mis amix ke todos los dias en el instituto me animan diciendo:

escribe, escribe, escribe, escribe...

grax!


	3. En dirección

_**Capítulo 3: En dirección**_

-_"Mi muerte se acerca"_- Shikamaru suspiró ante la imponente puerta de madera del despacho de la directora-_ "¿quizás si me fuera y no entrara?"_- inspiró una gran bocanada de aire- _"tengo que entrar"_- cogió aire dos veces más antes de alzar uno de sus brazos y tocar la puerta.

Shikamaru no quería entrar al despacho por nada del mundo, a veces, Tsunade, podía llegar a tener un humor de perros y no había que hacerla enfadar, y seguro que esto la hacía enfadar, y mucho.

Tras la puerta se escuchó la voz de una mujer decir: _"Adelante"_. El chico volvió a tragar aire y abrió la puerta lentamente, temiendo lo que se iba a encontrar allí.

-_"Por favor, qué esté de buen humor, por favor, qué esté de buen humor"_- se repetía Shikamaru mentalmente.

El chico entró y buscó con la mirada a la directora, la encontró sentada en el escritorio, tras un montón de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa y que no dejaban verla. Tsunade se levantó para ver quién era el que había entrado, y Shikamaru pudo verla con claridad. La directora era rubia y llevaba su pelo largo recogido en dos colas bajas, sus ojos, eran color miel, y sus labios estaban pintados de un suave color rosa. Todo el mundo desconocía si la edad que se decía tenía era cierta, o no, debido a que no aparentaba más de treinta años, cuando las malas lenguas decían que debía tener más de cincuenta. Tsunade, al ver a Shikamaru, cruzó los brazos sobre sus enormes pechos mientras esperaba que el chico cerrara la puerta, cuando lo hizo, dijo:

-¿Aquí de nuevo, Shikamaru?

-Lo siento mucho directora- dijo el chico intentando parecer apenado- me quedé dormido en clase de la maestra Anko- prosiguió inocentemente.

-¿¡Otra vez!- dijo ella alzando la voz una octava por encima de lo normal- no me extraña que estés aquí.

-Lo sé, Tsunade, intento no quedarme dormido- dijo Shikamaru- pero es que no puedo, las clases de ella son muy aburridas.

-Ya sé que Matemáticas no es una de tus asignaturas favoritas- dijo la dirctora sentándose de nuevo tras el escritorio- pero tienes que intentarlo.

-Y lo hago- replicó Shikamaru.

-Ya veo- dijo ella.

-No, en serio, lo intento.

-Haré como que me lo creo- dijo la directora.

-_"Bien"_- dijo la mente del chico- _"está de buen humor"_.

-Shikamaru, lo siento, hoy estoy muy liada y no tengo tiempo para ponerte un castigo- dijo Tsunade- espero a alguien.

Shikamaru respiró hondo, no lo iba a castigar, después de todo había tenido suerte. Había pillado a Tsunade en un buen momento y además esperaba a alguien que podría ser importante por la prisa que tenía la mujer.

-Le diremos a Anko que te castigué, y ya está- dijo Tsunade.

-Vale.

-Ahora que estás de acuerdo, vete a tu escondite lo que queda de hora y quédate allí hasta que empiece la próxima clase, ¿entendido?- prosiguió la directora abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando una llave que le tendió a Shikamaru- la quiero de vuelta.

-Sí- contestó él.

-Que nadie te vea- dijo Tsunade- o los dos estaremos en problemas.

-Lo entiendo- dijo él agarrando la llave.

-Bien, nos vemos otro día que te quedes dormido- dijo la directora.

-Claro- contestó Shikamaru.

El chico salió del despacho y se encontró con el maestro Jiraiya, el hombre más pervertido que jamás había conocido. Era alto, muy alto, tenía el pelo blanco largo recogido en una coleta, bajo sus ojos tenía unas marcas rojas que le llegaban hasta la mandíbula y una gran verruga en la nariz. Se decía que había sido compañero de la directora Tsunade y el maestro Orochimaru, pero éstos dos últimos parecían mucho más jóvenes que Jiraiya.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Shikamaru?- preguntó el pervertido.

-Sólo he pasado a hacerle una visita a la directora- contestó él sin mucha emoción.

-Ah, vale- contestó el maestro entrando al despacho.

- _"No, si además de pervertido, va a resultar que el maestro Jiraiya no se entera de nada"_- pensó Shikamaru mientras se alejaba lentamente del despacho de Tsunade.

_**-oooOOOooo-**_

-¿Jiraiya?- preguntó Tsunade al escuchar abrirse la perta de su despacho.

-Exacto- contestó él.

-Bien, ya sólo falta Orochimaru- dijo ella.

-Oye Tsunade, acabo de ver al chico de los Nara saliendo de tu despacho, ¿qué ha pasado?- comentó el pervertido sentándose en una de la dos sillas que había frente al escritorio de la directora.

-Oh, nada importante- contestó ella.

-¿En serio?- dijo Jiraiya incrédulo- parecía desmotivado.

-¿Y cuándo no?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, tienes razón- contestó él- pero de todas formas, ¿por qué estaba aquí?

-Anko lo mandó- dijo Tsunade.

-Esa mujer es igual de susceptible que su maestro- dijo Jiraiya.

-Sí- siseó una voz conocida tras ellos- es igual que yo.

-Orochimaru- dijo Jiraiya volviéndose para ver al recién llegado- te estábamos esperando.

Orochimaru cruzó la estancia en un par de pasos y se sentó en la otra silla que quedaba libre. El hombre seguía igual que siempre, su largo pelo negro, sus ojos rasgados, y su rostro pálido.

-Bien- dijo Tsunade- podemos empezar.

_**-oooOOOooo-**_

Shikamaru subió las escaleras que llevaban hacia la azotea, cuando llegó a la puerta de hierro sacó la llave que Tsunade le había dado y abrió la puerta despacio, intentando que no chirriara y se escuchara en todo el instituto. Después, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda pegada a la pared.

- _"Vaya día"_- pensó el chico- _"y todavía no ha acabado, espero que el resto del día sea más aburrido"_- Shikamaru se resbaló por la pared y se tumbó en el suelo- _"ay, qué suerte tienen la nubes, ellas son libres"_.

grax a todas las personas ke me dejan rewiews

y a las ke leen el fic y no los dejan

voy a desvelarles ke este fic tiene tres partes

la primera trata sobre shikatema

la segunda hay un lio de parejas ke no se donde clasificarla

y la tercera es un nejiten

asi ke todavia me keda muxo por escribir

y como dirian mis amigas

sin las cuales esto no podria existir

ESCRIBE, ESCRIBE...


	4. El Hospital

_**Capítulo 4: El hospital**_

Temari y Gaara salieron del Instituto Konoha y se encontraron con que un chico castaño de pelo corto los esperaba, era su hermano Kankuro, que ya había llamado a un taxi para ir lo más rápido posible al hospital. Kankuro los vio y se subió en el taxi, pocos segundos después, sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Cuando todos estuvieron montados , el taxi comenzó su marcha al hospital.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que te han dicho, Temari?- preguntó Kankuro angustiado.

-Ellos me dijeron que padre estaba muy delicado y que deberíamos estar con él hoy- contestó ella mordiéndose los labios.

-Entiendo- dijo Gaara.

Sus dos hermanos mayores lo miraron interrogantes, ninguno sabía lo que Gaara quería decir con esas palabras suyas.

-Gaara, ¿qué quieres de...- comenzó Temari, pero Gaara la cortó.

-Padre está a punto de morir.

-¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso!- dijo Kankuro agarrando a Gaara del cuello de la camisa- es nuestro padre- prosiguió con lágrimas en los ojos- padre...

-Kankuro- susurró Temari con voz queda- todo saldrá bien- dijo intentando calmar a su hermano menor- Gaara, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Es como una sensación que tengo- contestó el pelirrojo- no sabría decirte.

- "No puede tener razón"- pensó Temari mirando largamente a su hermano- "pero Gaara siempre ha tenido esos extraños presentimientos, y siempre había acertado"- una lágrima rodó lentamente por la mejilla de Temari- "esto no puede ser verdad".

Llegaron al hospital en apenas unos minutos, Temari le pagó al taxista, y los tres salieron corriendo hacia la entrada del hospital. Entraron y directamente se fueron a la habitación en la que estaba ingresado su padre, cuando llegaron se toparon con la médica que lo había estado tratando, Shizune, que se sorprendió al verlos allí, después de todo, no hacía no media hora que les había comunicado que debían acudir.

-Ah, están aquí- dijo la médica- necesitaría hablar con Temari un momento.

-Puede hablar ante todos- contestó Kankuro malhumorado.

-Kankuro- lo reprendió Temari- por favor, dejad que hable con ella.

-Pero...

-Kankuro, Gaara, entrad a la habitación de padre y esperadme allí- dijo la chica.

-Pero...- volvió a decir él.

-Vamos Kankuro- dijo Gaara agarrando a su hermano mayor para que entrara a la habitación, mientras éste se giraba hacia donde estaban su hermana y la médica hablando.

Temari y Shizune comenzaron a andar hacia el despacho de la médica, que estaba cerca de allí.

-Temo decirle lo que está ocurriendo- dijo Shizune entrando en su despacho.

-Por favor, doctora- dijo Temari.

-Su padre está entre la vida y la muerte, lo siento mucho- contestó la doctora- lo siento.

Temari se quedó en shock y comenzó a llorar. Shizune no sabía muy bien qué hacer para consolar a aquella chiquilla de 19 años que tenía enfrente suya y que no paraba de llorar silenciosamente. De repente, Temari miró fijamente a la joven doctora.

-¿No... se... puede... hacer nada?- preguntó ella entre sollozos.

Shizune negó con la cabeza, no se podía hacer nada, ya lo habían probado todo, y el hombre no daba muestras de mejoría alguna y no respondía correctamente al tratamiento que le estaban aplicando. El padre de la chica moriría en pocas horas.

Temari se secó las lágrimas y salió del despacho abatida a más no poder, puso rumbo a la habitación en la que la esperaban sus hermanos acompañando a su padre. La chica no sabía qué cara poner, ni cómo contarles a sus hermanos lo que iba a ocurrir en tan poco tiempo. Temari entró a la habitación, y su hermano Kankuro salió en su busca.

-¿Qué te ha dicho la doctora?- preguntó angustiado.

-Kankuro- susurró ella mientras una lágrima plateada corría por su rostro- padre...- se le quebró la voz cuando intentó decir lo que iba a ocurrir.

-Padre morirá, ¿no?- dijo Gaara seriamente.

Temari no pudo hacer otra cosa más que asentir a lo dicho por su hermano pequeño y comenzar a llorar tal y como hizo antes en el despacho de Shizune. Kankuro agachó la cabeza y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Gaara se levantó lentamente y fue a abrazar a su hermana, cosa que no había hecho en toda su vida, e intentó consolarla. De repente, una voz queda se escuchó en la habitación.

-Hijos míos, no lloréis por mí- dijo su padre desde la cama- esto era algo que tenía que pasar más tarde o más temprano, después de todo.

Temari se libró del abrazo de su hermano menor y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Padre- dijo solamente.

-Temari, hija mía, quiero que escuches atentamente lo que quiero decirte- dijo su padre acariciando su cabello, la chica alzó el rostro para mirar a su padre- intenta encontrar la felicidad lo más pronto posible, para que tu corazón sea curado.

-Claro que sí, papá- contestó ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

-Kankuro- dijo el hombre.

-¿Sí?- contestó éste acercándose y cogiéndolo de la mano.

-Cuida mucho de tus hermanos- dijo- ahora tú eres el que manda, y consigue todo aquello que te propongas, hijo mío.

-Lo haré padre- contestó Kankuro echo un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Gaara?- dijo su padre- ven aquí, mi pequeño.

-Sí- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Procura no meterte en ningún lío- dijo- consigue hacer amigos en este nuevo lugar y protege a tu hermana de todo mal.

-Lo intentaré, padre.

El hombre miró a sus tres hijos y sonrió, habían crecido mucho desde el día en el que había ingresado en el hospital, unos meses atrás, y cerró los ojos satisfecho con el trabajo que había realizado el sólo desde hacía dieciséis años.

- _"Por fin podré reunirme contigo, querida"_.

000000

a partir de ahora no se cuando podre subir los capitulos

xk stoy muy liada con los examenes y eso

pero intentare uno por semana

bss


	5. Mejores Amigos

_**Capítulo 5: Mejores Amigos**_

Shikamaru dormitaba en la azotea, pensando en sus cosas.

-_"Su nombre es Temari, y es la hermana de Gaara, el nuevo"_- meditó el chico- _"puf, que diferencia entre hermanos, y qué problemático sería tener un hermano"_.

El timbre sonó y sacó a Shikamaru de su ensoñación. El chico de la coleta se levantó lentamente y se desperezó y abrió la puerta intentando que no chirriara por la falta de aceite. Después, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió lentamente hacia su clase. Ahora tenía clase con el maestro Kakashi, que llegaría tarde, como siempre hacía, así que Shikamaru no tenía prisa. Deambuló por los pasillos desiertos de su instituto y después entró a su clase, a su gran pesar, se dirigió a su pupitre y se sentó, allí, lo esperaba su mejor amigo, Chôji.

-¿Cómo estás Shikamaru?- le preguntó éste- ¿qué te ha hecho la directora?

-TKS, no ha pasado nada- contestó Shikamaru aburrido- no me ha castigado.

-Después de todo eres uno de sus alumnos favoritos- apuntó Chôji- no podría castigarte aunque quisiera.

-Si tú lo dices- comentó el castaño desganado.

-Claro que es verdad- dijo su compañero con énfasis- eres uno de sus favoritos porque tienes un coeficiente intelectual de más de 200, y además eres muy buena persona.

-Gracias Chôji, tú si que eres buena persona- agradeció el chico- pero no ha sido porque fuera su alumno favorito, no me ha castigado porque tenía una importante reunión.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, supongo que sería algo importante, porque el maestro Jiraiya iba hacia allí, y me imagino que el maestro Orochimaru también- contestó Shikamaru pensando en las posibilidades que tenía de ser aquélla una reunión importante.

-Guau- dijo Chôji impresionado por la capacidad de deducción de su amigo.

El sonido de la puerta corredera al abrirse interrumpió la conversación de los dos chicos. El maestro Kakashi entró por la puerta, era un hombre que no tendría más de treinta años, de pelo plateado y ojos del mismo color, era alto y delgado y llevaba una mascarilla con la que siempre se tapaba la parte inferior de su rostro.

-Bien chicos, comienza la clase- dijo.

Todos se sentaron en sus asientos y abrieron sus libros por la página que el maestro les indicó. El maestro Kakashi se sentó en la mesa del profesor y sacó de su cartera un libro, en cuya portada se podía leer: _"Icha, icha paraíso"_.

-Maestro- dijo Kiba Inuzuka viendo el libro que había sacado el maestro- ¿ese libro no es el que ha escrito el maestro Jiraiya?.

-Claro que lo es- contestó Naruto a voces.

-El señor Uzumaki tiene razón- contestó Kakashi mirando a Naruto y pidiéndole silencio- es el mismo que el maestro Jiraiya ha escrito.

-Pero si es un libro erótico- comentó Kiba.

-Lo sé- le contestó el maestro Kakashi, y sin inmutarse pasó de página.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo lee?

-No me interesa su opinión sobre mis gustos literarios, señor Inuzuka- dijo el maestro Kakashi.

-Entonces...- intentó seguir Kiba.

-Tenéis por delante la página 25 del libro, ¿no chicos?- preguntó el maestro.

-Sí.

-Pues bien, haced todos los ejercicios que vienen en ella y los de las páginas siguientes hasta que lleguéis a la 50.

-¿Qué?¿Tantos?- preguntó Ino.

-Sí, tantos, señorita Yamanaka- le respondió el maestro Kakashi- ésto será todo lo que tendréis que hacer para esta semana, comenzad ahora, y tened en cuenta el que os estaré vigilando- amenazó- así que si alguno se atreve a desobedecerme, tendrá un castigo inimaginable.

Todos comenzaron a hacer rápidamente los deberes, temiendo el castigo que el maestro Kakashi les impondría si no los hacían, pero pocos minutos después, la clase era un jolgorio. Nadie estaba haciendo los deberes, el maestro Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro tranquilamente y no se molestaba en mirar lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Todos estaban hablando y sin hacer nada, sentados sobre las mesas, tirados por los suelos, varios aviones de papel surcaron el techo de la clase y uno de ellos acertó al misterioso Shino en la cabeza, que lo único que hizo fue echarle una mirada asesina al que había lanzado el avión, que no era otro que Kiba. Chôji aprovechó estos momentos para interrogar a Shikamaru sin que nadie se enterara de lo que estuvieran hablando.

-Shikamaru- dijo Chôji acercándose a él- ¿qué fue lo que pasó antes con esa chica rubia?

-Puff- soltó Shikamaru aburrido- sería todo un rollo explicártelo todo- terminó diciendo.

-Tenemos tiempo- contestó su amigo.

-TKS, está bien- dijo el castaño.

-Entonces cuenta- dijo Chôji emocionado.

-Sólo tropecé con ella y los dos caímos al suelo- dijo Shikamaru- nada más.

-Y, ¿por eso casi te mata el chico ese nuevo?

-Parece ser- contestó el castaño encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero, ¿por qué?- preguntó Chôji.

-La chica es su hermana o algo así- dijo Shikamaru.

-Interesante- dijo su amigo- bueno, ¿qué te parece la chica?

-No me interesan para nada las chicas- contestó Shikamaru cambiando su postura relajada a una rígida.

-No te interesan las chicas en general, eso lo sé- dijo Chôji- pero también sé que hay una que sí te interesa.

-No- contestó el castaño poniéndose aún más rígido.

-No me mientas, Shikamaru- dijo su amigo- que te conozco muy, pero que muy bien- terminó de decir con una sonrisa en los labios.

-TKS qué problemático es que me conozcas tanto como para darte cuenta de que te estoy mintiendo- contestó Shikamaru.

-Y, ¿cómo se llama "tu rubia de las coletas"?- preguntó Chôji intentando hacer caer a su amigo en una trampa.

-Pues se llama Te... ¡oye!- dijo Shikamaru- ¿te crees que soy tonto?

-No, pero casi te hago caer en mi trampa- dijo su amigo riéndose- y eso quiere decir que estabas distraído, probablemente pensando en ella, y no te has dado cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer hasta el último momento.

-Eso es lo que tú dices, Chôji- contestó Shikamaru.

000000000

e stado muy liada con los examenes y no e podido scribir

gracias por esperar

spero ke les guste este capitulo

xau


	6. Una Partida de Shôgi

_**Capitulo 6: Una Partida de Shôgi**_

Por fin acabó el interminable día de Shikamaru, volvía a su casa, no tenía ganas de entrar allí y que su madre le echara la bronca del quince, así que caminaba más lentamente de lo normal. Su amigo Chôji se acababa de ir de camino hacia su casa, y el castaño lo envidiaba por no tener que soportar a una madre con tan mala uva como la suya. Shikamaru llegó frente a su casa y suspiró, alargó una mano para abrir la puerta, pero alguien le tocó el hombro, el chico de la coleta se giró, y vio ante él a Asuma.

-Te veo deprimido- dijo el hombre- por tu cara diría que te espera una bronca en casa.

-TKS.

-Me lo temía- contestó- y, ¿qué te parece si te vienes a mi casa y te libro de la regañina?- dijo Asuma sonriendo.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Shikamaru todavía sin creerse la suerte que tenía.

-Por supuesto, déjame hablar con tu madre un momento y lo arreglo todo.

-Vale- contestó el chico abriendo la puerta- ¡mamá!

-¡SHIKAMARU!- gritó su madre por el pasillo- ¡YA ERA HORA DE QUE VOLVIERAS!-dijo- ¡NO TE VAS A LIBRAR DE LA BRON...- su madre calló al ver quién estaba al lado de su hijo- oh, Asuma Sarutobi- dijo ella- me alegra verlo, ¿cómo está su padre?

-Yo también me alegro de verla, señora Nara- contestó él educadamente- y por desgracia mi padre murió hace un par de meses.

-Oh, lo siento, lo siento mucho- dijo la mujer- soy una bocazas.

-No se preocupe, señora Nara- dijo Asuma- pero yo venía a hacerle una propuesta.

-¿Una propuesta?- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Sí, le propongo que el chico pase la tarde conmigo, y así le ayudo con los estudios- contestó Asuma mientras encendía un cigarrillo- ¿qué le parece?

-Perfecto, me parece perfecto- contestó su madre- pero... ¿no le importará a Kurenai?

-No, las visitas del chico siempre la animan- dijo él.

-Muy bien, puedes ir Shikamaru.

-Vale- contestó él intentando disimular su alegría por no tener que pasar toda la tarde encerrado en su casa oyendo a su madre despotricar contra él y castigarle por dios sabe cuanto tiempo- volveré esta noche.

-Adiós, hijo- dijo ella.

Asuma y Shikamaru se despidieron de ella y se encaminaron a casa de Asuma, que estaba a dos casas de distancia. Cuando llegaron, una mujer morena de pelo largo y ondulado, ojos color rubí y piel blanca, un vestido del mismo color de sus ojos dejaba ver un abultado vientre, que hacía evidente su embarazo de 5 meses, era Kurenai, la mujer de Asuma, y también maestra en el instituto Konoha. Kurenai les abrió la puerta y los recibió alegremente.

-Me alegro de verte, Shikamaru- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Yo también me alegro de verla, maestra Kurenai- contestó el chico.

-Hola cariño- dijo Asuma besándola rápidamente en los labios- ¿cómo está el pequeñajo?- prosiguió mientras posaba suavemente una de sus manos sobre el vientre.

-Perfectamente- contestó ella sonriendo- bueno, ¿a qué se debe la visita de Shikamru?

-Quiero hablar con él mientras echamos una partida al shôgi- contestó Asuma- ¿no Shikamaru?

-TKS.

-Me suena a que su pobre madre iba a regañarle y lo has traído aquí para que eso no sucediera- dijo ella.

-Tan perspicaz como siempre, cariño- contestó Asuma.

-Bueno, por ésta vez dejaré lo dejaré pasar, y no le diré nada a tu madre- dijo Kurenai.

-Gracias, amor- dijo Asuma dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Pero sin embargo... la próxima vez lo haré.

-Está bien- dijo el hombre- no me lo volveré a traer para que tenga su bronca.

-Bien, y ahora, a comer- dijo ella echando a andar hacia el comedor.

-Creo que la maestra Kurenai se volverá como mi madre en cuanto nazca el bebé- susurró Shikamaru.

-Me temo que sí- coincidió Asuma.

Los dos fueron hacia el comedor y almorzaron junto a Kurenai, después pasaron un rato sin hacer nada viendo las nubes pasar tumbados en el jardín trasero que tenía la casa, luego Asuma medio obligó a Shikamaru a que hiciera los deberes, y en cuanto acabaron, el hombre sacó el tablero y las fichas para jugar al shôgi.

-Bueno, cuéntame qué tal va tu vida, Shikamaru- dijo Asuma.

-TKS, sería muy problemático contártelo todo- contestó el chico con vagueza.

-Me temía que darías esa respuesta- dijo el hombre moviendo una ficha- así que, te preguntaré más concretamente, ¿qué te ha pasado hoy en la clase de Anko?

-Ah, eso- dijo Shikamaru entendiendo lo que su maestro le quería decir- el chico nuevo casi me manda al otro barrio- contestó sin darle mucha importancia.

-Eso pasa por no saber sobre quién caer- dijo insinuando que el chico lo había hecho a propósito.

-Si tú lo dices- contestó Shikamaru.

-La chica sobre la cual caíste era su hermana, ¿lo sabías?

-Me enteré después, cuando ella le dijo que me dejara en paz.

-Así que te defendió una chica, ¿no?

-...

-Te he dejado sin palabras- comentó Asuma mientras miraba el tablero- _"me va ganando, y eso que estoy intentando desconcentrarlo"_.

-Si estás diciéndome estás cosas sólo para ganarme la partida- dijo Shikamaru- te informo de que no lo vas a conseguir, tengo preparados 200 movimientos para cada vez que tú mueves una de tus fichas.

-_"Otra vez me va a ganar, es injusto que un niño de 16 años me gane a mi, que tengo 30, se supone que tengo que ser más listo que él"_- pensó Asuma.

-Bueno, ahora que se sabe quien es el ganador- dijo una voz desde la puerta- ¿por qué no dejas que el chico vuelva a su casa?

-Cierto, Kurenai- dijo Asuma- ya es muy tarde, deberías volver a casa.

-TKS, qué problemático- dijo Shikamaru levantándose lentamente y cogiendo su mochila- bueno, ya nos veremos.

-Adiós- le contestaron los dos mientras el chico se dirigía a su casa.

-_"Ains, qué lata tener que volver ahora a mi casa"_- pensó el chico- _"con lo bien que estaba yo con Asuma jugando al shôgi"_

OOOOOOOOOOOO

no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir

pero puedo asegurar a mis lectores

que no dejaré a mitad este fic

tengan paciencia

iré subiendo los caps

cuidense

xao


	7. Tormenta de Sentimientos

_**Capitulo 7: Tormenta de Sentimientos**_

Shikamaru estaba tumbado en el césped que bordeaba el edificio del instituto. Miraba las nubes distraídamente mientras mantenía una conversación nada alegre con su amigo Chôji.

-Vamos que la conclusión es...- dijo Chôji.

-... que odio a mi madre por ser tan mandona, y al maestro Asuma por no dejarme quedarme en su casa- resumió Shikamaru.

Una nube con forma de corderito pasó por encima de sus cabezas, y el chico de la coleta se quedó absorto observándola, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que Chôji le volvía a hablar.

-¿Me escuchas?- preguntó su amigo.

-A medias- reconoció Shikamaru prestando ahora más atención.

-Decía que deberíamos hablar con Ino y acabar el trabajo de una vez, así no estaremos agobiados con los exámenes y el trabajo también.

-Bueno, vale- contestó Shikamaru- será problemático, pero después lo sería más.

-Genial- dijo Chôji- deberías decírselo tú.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico de la coleta- ni en broma.

-Pero a ti te hará más caso que a mi- contestó su amigo.

-No- dijo rotundamente.

-Vale, entonces tendré que decirle a _tu rubia_ algo sobre ti- dijo Chôji como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Qué le vas a decir qué?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-No diré nada si vas tú a hablar con Ino- dijo el castaño levantándose- pero si no hay más remedio...

-No, no, ya iré yo- dijo Shikamaru parando en seco a su amigo- pero, ¿dónde puede estar?

-¿Tú qué crees?- djio Chôji alzando una ceja.

-Estará acosando al pobre de Sasuke- contestó Shikamaru- con la pelirrosa de Sakura.

-Exacto.

Shikamaru se levantó del césped y fue a buscar a Ino. La encontró al otro lado del edificio, con Sakura, _(como no)_ espiando todos y cada uno de los movimientos que hacía Sasuke, que extrañamente estaba hablando con Naruto. Shikamaru se acercoó a ellas sigilosamente desde atrás y puso una mano en el hombro de Ino. Ésta se asustó y gritó, delatando su posición a Sasuke y Naruto, que miraron en esa dirección y los vieron allí. Los dos chicos se levantaron y se fueron del lugar rápidamente.

-¡ERES UN ESTÚPIDO, SHIKAMARU!- le gritaron las dos chicas a la vez.

-Yo solo quería hablar contigo, Ino- dijo Shikamaru.

-No intentes ligar conmigo- dijo ella- ya sé que soy un bellezón en potencia, pero no me gustas.

-¿Bellezón?- dijo Shikamaru para si mismo- y un cuerno.

-Os dejo solos, tortolitos- dijo Sakura.

-No he venido a ligar contigo- dijo Shikamaru- no me interesa para nada.

-Entonces, ¿por qué estás robando mi precioso tiempo?- preguntó Ino.

-He venido a decirte que tenemos que terminar pronto el trabajo- contestó Shikamaru.

-Bien, ¿algo más?- inquirió ella.

-Sí, que vas a tener que colaborar- contestó el chico- es esta tarde en casa de Chôji.

-¿Por qué debería ir a casa de _"ese"_?- dijo Ino.

-Pues porque en mi casa no cabemos los tres- contestó Shikamaru-además, si no nos ayudas en el trabajo, Sakura sacará más nota que tú y se llevará a Sasuke- dijo el chico improvisando.

-¡No puedo permitirlo!- dijo Ino.

-Bien, a las seis en casa de Chôji- dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que vaya a ir?- dijo la chica- solo he dicho que no puedo permitir que Sakura conquiste el corazón de mi querido Sasuke.

Shikamaru bajó la cabeza, derrotado por la obsesión de Ino por Sasuke y que no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese tipo. De repente, se le ocurrió una idea.

-¿Sabes Ino?, no me gustaría tener que hacer ésto, pero no me dejas otra opción- dijo Shikamaru haciéndose el interesante.

-¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?- inquirió Ino.

-Nada, es solo que si no vienes y acabamos el trabajo, le diré a tu amiguísima Sakura en que momento puede pillar a Sasuke desprevenido y dar su primer beso a un chico- dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Me estás haciendo chantaje?- dijo Ino alzando una ceja.

-Es posible- susurró Shikamaru- pero yo sólo te digo que no querrás que Sakura y Sasuke tengan su primer beso juntos- dijo él- ya que tú deseas hacer eso, ¿me equivoco?

-Te equivocas- dijo ella.

-TSK.

-A lo que yo aspiro es a darle su primer beso a Sasuke, me da exactamente igual a quien dar mi primer beso, la verdad.

-¿En serio?- dijo él alzando una ceja- _"TSK, qué problemático, ahora tendré que pensar de nuevo en un plan"_.

-¿Me estás retando a que te bese?- preguntó Ino.

-No.

-Pues es lo que parece que estás deseando-dijo ella acercándose un poco- vas a probar lo que valgo.

Ino pegó su rostro al de Shikamaru hasta que solo unos pocos centímetros los separaban, y entonces, le plantó un beso en los labios. Shikamaru intentó liberarse, pero no tenía escapatoria. Después de unos segundos, Ino paró y acercó su boca a la oreja de Shikamaru y susurró:

-Creo que te he acorralado en tu propia estrategia.

-No- contestó Shikamaru secamente- todavía tengo un as bajo la manga.

-Y, ¿cuál es?

-Sakura y Sasuke, besándose- contestó él.

-GRRR- gruñó Ino separándose de él- me desesperas.

-¿Y bien?

-Mmmm..., tengo que pensalo- dijo ella- pero sabes qué tengo muy claro

-...- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-Que voy a ir a hacer el trabajo...

-Bien.

-... pero no es por el chantaje que me acabas de hacer, sino que es para pasar más tiempo contigo- dijo mientras volvía a besarle.

-A las seis en casa de Chôji- dijo Shikamaru cuando la chica despegó sus labios.

-Estoy impaciente por que llegue la hora- contestó Ino guiñándole un ojo.

Después la chica se fue de allí, dejando a Shikamaru con cara de pasmado.

-_"¿Estoy alucinando?"_- se preguntó a si mismo- _"no, tengo muy claro que este bicho acaba de besarme"_- pensó- _"lo que no tengo muy claro es el porqué"_- se dijo- _"creo que es porque no he pensado muy bien en mi estrategia, TSK, qué problemáticas son las mujeres"_

SIENTO TARDAR TANTISIMO EN SUBIR CAP

PERO ES KE NO SE ME OCURREN BUENAS IDEAS

PERDONENME

NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP

"YO ESCRIBO, LUEGO EXISTO"


	8. La caída de un ángel

_**Capítulo 8: La caída de un ángel**_

-¿Sabías que lo pasaba muy mal cuando me dejabas a solas con ese monstruo?- le inquirió Shikamaru a su amigo Chôji.

-Podría haber sido muchísimo peor- contestó Chôji.

-No, si encima tendré que darte hasta las gracias por dejarme solo con ella cada cinco minutos- dijo el chico de la coleta tiesa.

-Claro, por supuesto que sí.

-TSK, qué problemática es Ino- dijo Shikamaru- … y tú también, Chôji- añadió.

-Ja, ja, ja- rió Chôkji ante el comentario de su amigo- para ti todo es problemático, incluso las mujeres.

-Ya, ya.

Los dos chicos continuaron andando por la calle que los llevaría en dirección al Instituto Konoha. Pasaron al lado de un parque en el que había columpios, toboganes y niños riendo y jugando, vamos, lo normal en parque.

-Oye- dijo Chôji de repente- ¿has vuelto a ver a "tu rubia"?

-No, hace como dos semanas que no la … ¡CHÔJI!- gritó Shikamaru al darse cuenta de lo que su mejor amigo pretendía.

-Ja, ja, ja- se carcajeó Chôji- bueno, tú tranquilo, Shikamaru, que ya la verás algún día.

-... Pe... pero, si yo... no- intentó decir Shikamaru.

-No pasa nada si estás enamorado, hombre- dijo su amigo- es algo natural.

Shikamaru intentó responder a la afirmación de Chôji, pero no tenía palabras, quizás el chico tuviera razón, y él estuviera enamorado, pero eso no podía ser posible. Shikamaru pensó en miles de situaciones posibles en unos segundos y en ninguna se veía como enamorado de la chica.

Los chicos salieron a la calle principal del Instituto Konoha desde una callejuela alcruce de las cuatro calles que llevaban hasta allí, cuando oyeron unos pasos precipitados y la risa casi imperceptible de una chica tras ellos. Shikamaru se giró para ver lo que pasaba, como si aquella risa fuera un imán que lo atraía, y de repente, un ángel del cielo cayó sobre él.

-Ups- dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente a Shikamaru- lo siento muchísimo.

-No... no pasa... nada- dijo el chico tragando saliva.

Aquel ángel se levantó y Shikamaru pudo ver perfectamente quien era ella. Ella era Temari, la chica con la que se había chocado aquel día que le parecía tan lejano. La chica tenía su pelo rubio recogido en cuatro coletas, que estaban un poco desordenadas por la carrera que se acabaría de pegar.

-¿Es... estás bien?- preguntó Shikamaru. Su corazón parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho.

-Sí, claro- contestó ella con una sonrisa- deberías mejor preocuparte por ti, eres el que ha recibido todo el golpe- dijo mientras le tendía la mano a Shikamaru para levantarlo.

Shikamaru se cogió a su mano y sintió un cosquilleo allí en dónde su pieles se tocaban. La chica lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

-Me llamo Temari, por cierto- dijo ella.

-Shikamaru Nara- contestó el chico sacudiéndose el polvo de los pantalones.

-Encantada… y... siento haber caído sobre ti- dijo Temari.

-No pasa nada- le contestó el chico- … y lo mismo digo.

-Oh, eso ya está ovidado.

-¡TEMARI!- gritó una voz tras ellos.

-Esto... debo irme, o sino llegaré tarde... mmm... encantada de conocerte Shikamaru- la chica salió corriendo- ¡YA VOY, GAARA, KANKURO!

Shikamaru se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar mirando cómo la chica se reunía con su hermano Gaara y con otro chico, que supuso que sería el tal Kankuro que ella había llamado. Chôji se colocó delante de él y chasqueó sus dedos enfrente de los ojos castaños de Shikamaru, para llamar su atención.

-¡Ey!- dijo Chôji- Shikamaru, ¿me oyes?

-Sí, sí- dijo el chico volviendo en sí mismo.

-Hay que ver como te has quedado mirándola, como se nota que te gusta esa chica- comentó Chôji con mala intención.

-No diré nada- dijo Shikamaru.

-Eso es porque tengo razón- dijo Chôji.

Shikamaru no quiso seguir con la conversación, así echó a nadar con su siguiéndole de muy cerca. Los dos llegaron al Instituto Konoha y y entraron a su clase. Todo estaba exactamente igual que siempre, excepto por un pequñísimo detalle, Naruto, había llegado temprano y estaba enfrente de Sasuke, observándolo de muy cerca.

Los chicos de la clase estaban todos expectantes para ver lo pasaba, Sasuke y Naruto eran muy amigos, pero se pasaban todo el día peleándose por cualquier minucia.

-Definitivamente, no sé lo que te ven estas chicas- comentó Naruto.

-Yo tampoco lo sé- contestó Sasuke.

-No te hagas el chulito, ni el interesante- dijo Naruto acercándo su rostro al de Sasuke, desafiándolo.

-Yo no me estoy haciendo nada de eso- contestó Sasuke, acercándose más.

Los dos se lanzaron miradas desafiantes y asesinas durante un rato. De repente, un chico de la clase pasó detrás de Naruto, pero no cabía muy bien, así que lo empujó un poco. El rubio se precipitó hacia Sasuke, al no tener punto de apoyo.

Naruto cayó sobre Sasukey lo besó en los labios. Los dos se quedaron paralizados un momento, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, se separaron inmediatamente, intentando quitarse cada uno el beso del otro.

De repente, todas las chicas de la clase que estaban enamoradas de Sasuke se crujieron las manos con gesto amenazador, y dijeron a coro mientras se lanzaban a darle una paliza al rubio:

-¡NARUTO, HOY VAS A MORIR!

En el preciso instante en el que las chicas se lanzaban a matar a Naruto entró en la clase el maestro Jiraiya, el hombre más pervertido del mundo.

-Bien chicos, hoy vamos a estudiar la anatomía femenina, ¿alguna voluntaria?- dijo el maestro Jiraiya con cara de pervertido.

Las misma chicas que instantes antes querían matar a Naruto, le echaron al maestro Jiraiya miradas asesinas, haciendo que éste se encogiera.

-Era broma chicas, era broma- dijo el maestro Jiraiya.

-Ya nos parecía que era así- contestaron todas con cara de malas pulgas.

-Entonces, ya que esto no ha tenido mucha participación, empezaremos con la anatomía masculina- dijo el maestro Jiraiya mientras los alumnos se sentaban en sus respectivos pupitres- ¿algún voluntario?- bromeó.

Todas la miradas de las chicas se posaron en Sasuke, como intentando decir que se levantara y se lo quitara todo.

-Ni hablar- dijo éste sin inmutarse.

De repente, alguien tocó la puerta y le indicó al maestro Jiraiya que saliera un momento. El maestro fue hacia allí, y en cuanto se fue, comenzaron a escucharse murmullos por todos lados. Poco después, el maestro Jiraiya volvió.

-Shikamaru Nara- dijo él-la directora Tsunade te espera en su despacho.

-TKS, qué problemático- Dijo Shikamaru- ¿qué querrá?

-No lo sé- contestó el maestro- tú sólo sigue a la chia que ha venido a por ti.

Shikamaru se levantó con la parsimonia que le caracterizaba y comenzó a andar en dirección a la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

-"¿Qué será lo que quiere de mi ahora?"- se preguntó.

El chico salió al pasillo, y allí, enfrente de él, se encontró con una chica rubia, con cuatro coletas.

-Nos volvemos a ver, Shikamaru- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sí- dijo él.


	9. ¿Concurso de Talentos?

_**Capítulo 9: ¿Concurso de talentos?**_

-Hola- dijo Temari- nos volvemos a encontrar.

-Sí- respondió Shikamaru con una sonrisa muy cálida.

-La directora quería hablar con nosotros dos, aunque no sé para que puede ser- comentó ella.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, y eso es lo que me estoy preguntando- dijo él- _"aunque conociendo a Tsunade, me esperaría cualquier cosa"_- se dijo a si mismo.

Los dos chicos se pusieron en marcha y siguieron los pasillos en dirección al despacho de la directora Tsunade sin dirigirse siquiera una palabra. Los dos parecían estar demasiado concentrados pensando en qué quería la directora y por qué los había llamado a ellos dos.

Llegaron al despacho de Tsunade en apenas unos minutos. Shikamaru suspiró tal y como lo había hecho hacía unos días y llamó con los nudillos a la puerta del despacho.

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz de Tsunade.

Entraron lentamente al despacho y se encontraron con que Tsunade no estaba sola, sino que la acompañaba un hombre que Shikamaru desconocía, y que estaba de pie, frente a al escritorio.

-Shikamaru, Temari, bienvenidos- dijo Tsunade levantándose del escritorio- os estaba esperando.

-¡Baki!- gritó Temari, lanzándose a abrazar al desconocido, cuando éste se dio la vuelta- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido porque tu nueva directora, la señora Tsunade, me ha llamado- contestó el hommbre.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó ella.

-Para tratar el asunto por el cual os he llamado- contestó Tsunade.

-¿Qué asunto?- preguntó Shikamaru, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

-Se van a celebrar unas pruebas- comenzó Tsunade- en las que participarán todos los institutos del país, y que tienen como objetivo determinar cuál es la mente más brillante del país.

-Y, ¿hay algún premio?- preguntó Shikamaru.

-Sí- contestó la directora- el ganador se llevará un viaje para dos personas al lugar que desee.

-¿¡Un viaje!- preguntó Temari- ¿¡En serio!

-Perdón- dijo Tsunade- me he equivocado, sólo se subirá de curso al ganador- contestó leyendo unos papeles que tenía delante.

-Jo- dijo Temari decepcionada- ya me había hecho yo a la idea de que me iba de vacaciones.

Shikamaru se quedó mirando un momento a su directora antes de preguntarle:

-Y, ¿por qué estamos aquí?

-¿No es obvio?- dijo ella- es porque vosotros dos sois los mejores alumnos que hay en el Instituto Konoha- respondió Tsunade.

-TKS, qué problemático- suspiró Shikamaru.

-¿Problemático?- le preguntó Temari al chico- ¡pero si ésto es una oprtunidad!

-Si tú lo dices- contestó Shikamaru con desgana- además- dijo él dirigiéndose a la directora- si yo no saco buenas notas ni nada por el estilo.

-Lo sé- respondió Tsunade- pero, Shikamaru, yo sé que tú tienes talento, está escondido, pero lo tienes, lo intuyo.

-No lo intuyes- dijo el chico- el maestro Asuma me contó que te había hablado de mi.

-Maldito bocazas- susurró la directora- bueno, es verdad, lo admito, me lo contó todo Asuma Sarutobi, pero Temari tiene razón, Shikamaru, es una oportunidad para que les demuestres a todos lo que vales.

-Me parece que paso- dijo Shikamaru.

-¡Alto ahí, niñato!- gritó Tsunade- ¡soy tu directora, y como tal me tienes que hacer caso!

-No hace falta que se cabree- dijo el chico un poco asustado- tendré que ir.

-Menos mal que me has hecho caso a la primera, la segunda opción que tenía era avisar a tu madre- dijo la directora.

-Ahora sí que voy, seguro- dijo él.

-Bien, Shikamaru- dijo Tsunade- sé que nada te motiva, pero intenta hacer un esfuerzo con ésto, ¿vale?

-Sí, lo intentaré- contestó el chico.

-Bien entonces- dijo ella- Baki, por favor, explícales a estos chicos qué es lo que tienen que hacer.

CADA VEZ ME SALEN MAS CORTOS LOS CAPÍTULOS

PERO OS PROMETO QUE EL PROXIMO

LO INTENTARE HACER MUY, MUY LARGO

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE


	10. Florecer

_**Capítulo 10: Florecer**_

-De verdad, ¿no sé cómo he acabado aquí?- dijo Shikamaru abatido, intentando desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Míralo por el lado positivo- dijo Temari- estaremos una semana sin ir al instituto, en un hotel de lujo, con todos los gastos pagados y muy muy lejos de Konoha.

-Supongo que tienes razón- dijo el chico- pero sigo pensando que el premio es una verdadera mierda.

-Ya- coincidió la chica- pero no se puede esperar más de los que han organizado el evento, puesto que seguro que son unos señores muy aburridos.

-Sí, tienes razón.

Los dos chicos estaban sentados en el avión que los llevaría al lugar en el que se celebraría la prueba del concurso de talentos. Fueron alrededor de unas dos horas de avión lo que les llevó llegar a la ciudad. Cuando bajaron de él, un hombre, los esperaba con un cartel que decía:

"_SHIKAMARU NARA Y TEMARI NO SABAKU,_

_INSTITUTO KONOHA."_

El hombre los miró fijamente cuando se acercaron a él, con sus enormes gafas de culo de vaso que se le resbalaban por la nariz, su pelo gris, estaba recogido en una coleta y su ropa era algo estrafalaria.

-¿Vosotros sois Shikamaru Nara y Temari No Sabaku?- preguntó.

-Sí- contestaron los dos a la vez.

-Bienvenidos- dijo- mi nombre es Kabuto Yakushi, y seré vuestro guía y tutor hasta que os vayáis.

-Entendido- dijo Temari.

-Pues en marcha- dijo el hombre- os llevaré al hotel Porrochimaruland Resort Villa del Sonido.*

Cogieron un taxi y llegaron al hotel en apenas unos veinte minutos. Kabuto fue a recepción a coger las llaves de las habitaciones y dejó a los chicos en el hall.

-Guau- dijo Temari- este hotel es enorme.

-Sí.

-Chicos- dijo Kabuto volviendo- puesto que sois de un mismo instituto, en recepción me han dicho que tendréis que dormir en una misma habitación.

-¿¡QUÉ!- dijeron los dos a la vez, escandalizados.

-Les he explicado el problema de que sois chico y chica y me han dicho que eso no es ningún problema, que las camas están separadas- contestó el hombre colocándose las gafas en su sitio.

-Pero...- intentó protestar Shikamaru.

-No importa- cortó la chica de las coletas- no importa.

-Bien, si eso no es ningún problema, aquí tenéis- dijo Kabuto tendiéndoles la llave de la habitación- mañana vendré a buscaros para enseñaros lo que tenéis que hacer y dónde tenéis que ir el día del examen.

-Adiós- dijeron los chicos.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, a Shikamaru el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora y notó como sus mejillas comenzaban a colorearse. Antes de que la chica que tenía enfrente suya se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba, Shikamaru desvió la cara.

-Supongo que tendremos que subir a descansar- dijo él- mañana será un día muy largo.

-Sí.

Shikamaru y Temari se montaron en el ascensor que estaba más cerca y subieron por él hasta la planta en la que se encontraba su habitación. Apenas había espacio en el ascensor, y los dos iban muy apretados porque llevaban consigo también sus maletas. Cuando el ascensor paró, dio una sacudida enorme y mandó a Temari contra el chico, que no tuvo tiempo de sujetarla y sus labios, chocaron entre sí.

Los dos se quedaron paralizados, pero en ningún momento rompieron el contacto, los dos seguían queriendo probar más del otro. De repente, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y los dos se separaron de golpe. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, salieron del ascensor y se dirigieron por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación. Entraron y soltaron su maletas, Shikamaru se tumbó sobre una de las dos camas y se quedó mirando hacia el techo con la mirada perdida.

Había un tenso silencio en la habitación, ninguno hablaba, hasta que el chico, varios minutos después, dijo para romper el hielo:

-Oye, Temari, esto, ¿quién era ese tal Baki que estaba con la directora Tsunade?

-Oh- suspiró la chica aliviada- _"no me va a decir nada de lo de antes, menos mal"_- pensó- bueno, Baki era mi antiguo profesor en el instituto en el que estuve antes, supongo que fue él el que me recomendó a la directora Tsunade.

-Ah, ya entiendo- dijo el chico.

-¿Shikamaru?

-Dime.

-Me pregunto por qué estás aquí, no eres el típico cerebrito- dijo la chica- ¿por qué te eligió la directora?- preguntó.

-Ah, eso es porque Tsunade me tiene mucho aprecio y sabe que puedo dar más de mi, nada más- respondió él.

-No me lo trago- dijo ella.

-Bien, es verdad, miento- confesó Shikamaru.

-Muy mal, por cierto- apuntó la chica.

-Tengo un coeficiente intelectual de más de 200- dijo él levantándose de la cama y sentándose en ella.

-...- Temari se quedó pasmada- _"¿cómo éste chico tan vago puede tener esa inteligencia?"_- se preguntó.

La chica tenía una expresión de lo más curiosa mirando a Shikamaru fijamente y con la boca abierta por la sorpresa. El chico acercó una mano al rostro de la chica y le subió la mandíbula haciendo que se cerrara la boca. Temari sintió un escalofrío ante el contacto, que le subió por la espalda, y Shikamaru, retiró la mano violentamente al sentir cómo su corazón latía desbocado.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico- me voy a dormir.

_-OOOoooOOOoooOOO-_

La mañana siguiente llegó, y los dos chicos salieron de la habitación. En el hall, se encontraron con Kabuto, que lo esperaba para llevarlos a dar una vuelta por el lugar en el que harían la prueba. Llegaron allí, y el hombre de las gafas comenzó a explicarles todo el funcionamiento de la prueba y las normas. Al día siguiente, deberían hacer un examen para determinar cuál era la mente más brillante del país, y después de eso se volverían al hotel, y a partir de ese momento no podrían hablar con ninguno de los otros participantes. Salir de la habitación del hotel sólo estaba permitido para ir a comer.

Kabuto les enseñó la sala donde tendría lugar el examen, y después les dio una vuelta por el edificio. Después de esto salieron a comer y a visitar la ciudad, ya que no podrían hacerlo ningún otro día. Era bastante grande, y cuando terminaron de ver las cosas más significativas se fueron al hotel, reventados, después de estar todo el día andando de un lado para otro.

Ni Temari, ni Shikamaru volvieron a dirigirse la palabra durante todo el día. Y a la mañana siguiente, salieron del hotel, para hacer el examen. Kabuto ya los estaba esperando en la entrada para llevarlos al edificio.

-Buenos días- dijo él- ¿cómo lo lleváis, nerviosos?

-TKS- dijo Shikamaru mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Sí- dijo la rubia- yo si estoy algo nerviosa, nunca había hecho nada como esto.

-Os deseo mucha suerte a los dos- dijo Kabuto.

Llegaron al edificio, y el hombre los dejó allí para que se dirigieran solos a la sala. Cuando entraron a ella, los dos chicos se quedaron impresionados. Había un montón de gente sentados esperando por su examen. Después del shock, fueron a sentarse a los pupitres y a esperar por el examen, éste no tardó en llegar. Dos horas después, los dos chicos salieron de la clase, agotados mentalmente, fuera los esperaba Kabuto.

-¿Qué tal os ha ido?- preguntó.

-TKS- contestó Shikamaru.

-Bien- dijo Temari- aunque era bastante complicado, había una pregunta que no entendí demasiado.

-¿Cómo era?- dijo Kabuto interesado.

-Decía algo así como, "si un ninja A sale de Torroja a las 9:30 a 10km/h y otro ninja B sale del país del barro a las 10:16 a 15 km/h. El ninja A tiene una madre que le castigó por ver cine erótico francés en la casa de la amante de su padre en una de esas camas redondas y rojas. Si el ninja B conoce a la amante y no suele comer patatas fritas los jueves... ¿cuándo se conocieron los dos ninja? Y, ¿de qué color es el oso? Justifique las respuestas."*

-Ahí va- se sorprendió Kabuto- qué preguntas más extrañas.

-Ya ves- dijo Temari.

-Obviamente la respuesta era ocho- contestó Shikamaru- de hecho, todas las respuestas eran ocho.*

-¿¡Cómo narices va a ser ocho la respuesta a de qué color es el oso!- preguntó Temari exasperada.

-Mañana ponen las respuestas- dijo el chico- veremos quién tiene razón.

Volvieron al hotel, pasaron la tarde en la piscina de éste, bañándose y haciendo el tonto en el agua. Después volvieron a la habitación. El día había sido muy largo, y ambos se quedaron dormidos en apenas unos minutos.

A la mañana siguiente volvieron a ir al edificio en el que habían hecho el examen, para ver las respuestas de éste, que estaban colgadas en un tablón cerca de la puerta de entrada. Allí, se agolpaban cientos de estudiantes de diferentes regiones del país. Shikamaru y Temari se hicieron hueco y vieron las respuestas del examen.

-¿¡CÓMO!- dijo Temari a voz en grito- ¡NO PUEDE SER!

-¿Qué te había dicho?- dijo el chico.

-Esto debe de ser una broma de muy mal gusto- dijo ella.

-Me parece a mi que no.

-Ahh, yo que había estudiado tanto- se quejó Temari.

-Otra vez será- comentó Shikamaru encogiéndose de hombros- tendremos que esperar hasta el viernes para saber nuestros resultados, ¿qué hacemos?

-¿Podemos volver al hotel?- preguntó la chica- quiero hincharme a comer chocolate hasta que se me pase el disgusto.

-Je- rió él- como desees.

Volvieron una vez más al hotel. Temari se pasó la tarde intentando remediar el disgusto a base de chocolate, mientras Shikamaru se la pasó tendido en la cama mirando al techo perdido en sus pensamientos. La chica volvió a la habitación cuando empezaba a anochecer, entró y vio al chico tendido.

-¿Shikamaru?- llamó.

Nadie contestó, así que la chica supuso que estaría dormido. Temari se relajó entonces, se sentó en su cama y se puso a observar en silencio a Shikamaru. Ahora que lo miraba bien, no es que fuera un chico muy guapo, pero tenía algo que la llamaba la atención. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él estaba despierto y mirándola también.

-_"TSK"_- pensó Shikamaru-_"si al final va a tener razón Chôji."_

-_"Me he enamorado"_- se dijeron los dos a si mismos.

**OOOOOOOOO**

SI, LO SE

HE TARDADO MUCHIIISSIMO EN ACTUALIZAR

PERO NO TENGO TIEMPO CON LOS EXAMENES, TRABAJOS...

ODIO EL INSTITUTO T.T

BUENO OS HE ESCRITO UN CAP UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE DE COSTUMBRE

(AUNQUE NO DEMASIADO, TODO HAY QUE DECIRLO)

POR CIERTO, LOS (*) SON UNAS ACLARACIONES

EL PRIMERO ES PORQUE ME ENCANTO EL NOMBRE

(lo cogi de la frikipedia, naruto, seccion porrochimaru)

EL SEGUNDO ES UN HOMENAJE A JESULINK (creador de raruto)

NOS VEMOS, CIAO CIAO


	11. Todo

_**Capítulo 11: Todo**_

-_"TSK"_- pensó Shikamaru-_"si al final va a tener razón Chôji."_

-_"Me he enamorado"_- se dijeron los dos a si mismos.

Temari se dio cuenta en ese momento que Shikamaru estaba despierto, y mirándola fijamente. La chica de las coletas se sonrojó de sobremanera y agachó la cabeza muy avergonzada. El chico descubrió entonces que era lo que ella sentía, y se dispuso a hacer una comprobación.

-¿Qué mirabas tan fijamente?- preguntó.

-Oh, nada- contestó ella rápidamente- _"no puede ser que me haya pillado"_- pensó- siento haberte despertado- dijo sin levantar la mirada del suelo en ningún momento.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Shikamaru incorporándose de la cama y levantándose de ella- es de muy mala educación no mirar a la cara de la gente cuando hablas.

Temari alzó el rostro justo a tiempo para ver como el chico acercaba lentamente una mano hacia su mejilla. Se quedó paralizada mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos castaños que la habían dejado sin sentido, ese rostro tan perfecto se acercaba al suyo por mementos. Temari comenzó a fijarse en cada uno de sus detalles, grabándolos a fuego en su memoria, fascinada. Shikamaru estaba tan cerca que ya podía casi sentir su aliento.

Él, mientras tanto, estaba como en una nube, queriendo acariciar el suave rostro de la chica, queriendo besar sus dulces labios, aquellos que ya tan cerca tenía, pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. En un momento en el que su adrenalina le jugó una mala pasada, salvó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y rozó suavemente los labios de la chica, al principio, después, ferozmente, como si le fuera la vida en ello. Temari no lo había rechazado, y eso ya había sido un enorme paso.

Se inclinó sobre ella, tumbándola sobre la cama con delicadeza, y comenzó entonces a besar su cuello, bajando por él hasta llegar a la clavícula. Temari soltaba de vez en cuando gemidos y suspiros, a medida que su boca besaba todo lo que quedaba visible de ella. En el momento en el que comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de la chica ella interpuso una mano.

-Para- dijo solamente.

-Yo... lo siento- contestó Shikamaru- "TKS, soy un insensato"- se dijo.

-No, no es eso- dijo Temari- yo sólo quería preguntarte una cosa antes.

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Me amas?- preguntó ella un poco avergonzada.

-¿Qué?

-Que si me amas- volvió a decir ella.

-Sí, por supuesto- contestó Shikamaru sin siquiera pensarlo un momento- con toda mi alma.

-Yo también te quiero- dijo ella entregándose a los besos y caricias.

_-OOOoooOOOoooOOO-_

Los días siguientes pasaron volando, y llegó aquel en el que saldrían las notas. Shikamaru, Temari y Kabuto, se dirigían nuevamente al edificio en el que habían hecho la prueba. Los resultados estaban en el mismo tablón en el que habían estado las respuestas. Los dos chicos se apretujaron como pudieron entre los otros participantes para ver en los puestos en los que habían quedado. Shikamaru fue el primero en ver su puesto.

-¿Dónde quedaste?- preguntó la chica después de encontrarse en el número 519.

-TKS, míralo tú misma- contestó sin mucho interés.

-Vale- dijo ella buscando, y encontrándolo en la segunda posición- ¡has quedado segundo, Shikamaru!

-TKS.

-Eres genial- dijo Temari dándole un rápido beso en los labios- puf, mañana ya estaremos de vuelta en Konoha- dijo de repente deprimida.

-¿Eh?- dijo él- _"¿pero no estaba contenta hace un segundo?"_- pensó.

-¿Sabes?- dijo la chica de las coletas- me gustaría estar otra noche contigo.

Shikamaru se puso rojo como un tomate, y ella también. Pero se miraron directamente a los ojos, sin esconderse de nada, porque ya no tenían nada que esconderse.

-Si es lo que quieres- comentó Shikamaru desganado.

-Por supuesto.

_-OOOoooOOOoooOOO-_

AQUÍ ESTÁ EL SIGUIENTE CAP

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

AUNQUE SEA BASTANTE MÁS CORTO DE LO NORMAL

XAO


	12. Un Ser Querido

_**Capítulo 12: Un ser querido**_

Apenas acababan de llegar al Instituto Konoha cuando la noticia les golpeó de un manera muy dura. El maestro Asuma Sarutobi había muerto hacía apenas unas horas, por culpa de un tumor no detectado en sus pulmones, el tabaco que tanto amaba había terminado por llevárselo de este mundo. La maestra Kurenai estaba en estado de shock desde ese momento y la tuvieron que ingresar en el hospital por si algo le llegaba a pasar al bebé que esperaba.

Shikamaru recibió la noticia de la muerte de su maestro y amigo aun agarrado de la mano de su chica, que la apretaba fuertemente. Él y Asuma se habían llevado muy bien todo el tiempo, y el maestro era el único capaz de comprender totalmente al chico. Había sido como una especie de segundo padre para él, lo apreciaba mucho. Nunca lo podría haber imaginado, apenas si llegaba a los treinta años. Shikamaru se sintió morir, toda aquella felicidad que había sentido días atrás se disolvió como si nunca hubiera existido, y la realidad lo golpeó demasiado fuerte, pero aún así, ni siquiera una lágrima se dignó a salir de sus ojos, ni una sola.

-Shikamaru, puedes volver a casa- aconsejó Tsunade, áquella que le había dado la mala noticia- no es preciso que asistas hoy a tus clases, te dispenso de ello.

-Estoy bien- aseguró él poco convincente.

-Aun así, no deberías pasar por clase.

-Lo entiendo- dijo el chico- directora- llamó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Podría darme las llaves?- preguntó cabizbajo.

-Por supuesto- contestó ella tendiéndole las llaves de la puerta de la azotea.

-Gracias- respondió él agarrándolas- se las devolveré- aseguró.

-_"Lo sé"_- dijo la directora Tsunade en su mente.

Shikamaru salió de la habitación, seguido de Temari, que no soltaba su mano. Él deambuló por los pasillos guiándola, hasta que vio un banco y se sentó en él. La chica de las coletas lo siguió.

-Temari- dijo él.

-¿Dime?

-Te voy a hacer una pregunta, contesta lo que quieras en realidad.

-...- la chica asintió mudamente.

-Bien, ¿querrías pasar conmigo un rato ahora?- preguntó.

-_"¿Pero qué intenta decir?"_- se preguntó Temari- _"espera"_- cayó en la cuenta de lo que el chico quería- _"¿quiere acostarse conmigo, ahora?"_- se preguntó alarmada- _"un momento, tengo que pensar, Temari piensa, él no es así"_- se dijo- _"pero tú no lo conoces"_- dijo una voz en su cabeza- _"puede ser de cualquier manera"_- dijo de nuevo la voz- _"tiene razón"_- pensó ella-_ "pero él..."_- se dijo- _"no lo conoces"_- volvió a decir la voz-_ "ya cállate"_- le gritó a esa voz- _"oh, ya lo tengo"_- comprendió- Shikamaru- dijo por fin en voz alta- si lo que quieres es acostarte conmigo ahora, mi respuesta es no- el chico puso en su rostro una expresión indescriptible- eso es lo que pensé al principio- dijo ella, Shikamaru la miró con los ojos muy abiertos- lo que tú necesitas es mi apoyo, pero lo has expresado de forma que una persona normal habría entendido lo primero- el chico volteó el rostro para no mirarla- si hubiera dicho que sí a esa primera parte, sin decirte todo esto, te habrías alejado de mi, por interesada- prosiguió diciendo- pero que sepas que yo nunca te dejaré solo.

-No caíste en mi trampa- dijo Shikamaru- _"sabía que eras una chica lista"._

Temari le sonrió tímidamente, y él la agarró de la mano y, nuevamente, la guió por los pasillos, esta vez, con un destino fijo. Llegó a la azotea y abrió la puerta con las llaves que Tsunade le había dado, traspasaron el umbral y el chico cerró la puerta tras ellos. Después, se sentaron en el suelo, el uno junto al otro.

Shikamaru, entonces, hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas y dio rienda suelta a sus emociones llorando suavemente al principio, y después más ferozmente. Temari se acercó a él lo más que pudo y pasó sus brazos por su alrededor, apretando fuertemente el cuerpo del chico que temblaba dando unas grandes sacudidas. El chico lloró por mucho rato, mientras Temari no dejó de abrazarlo fuertemente durante todo ese tiempo.

Shikamaru dejó de llorar tiempo después, cuando sus ojos no tenían más lágrimas que derramar, y se separó lentamente de la chica.

-Gracias- dijo solamente.

-No tienes por qué dármelas- respondió ella.

Él esbozó una tímida sonrisa, y los dos se quedaron sentados, mirando al cielo, sin decir, ni hacer nada, todo eso sobraba, estaban juntos, ¿que más podían hacer?, este solo hecho les bastaba para ser felices. De repente, Shikamaru echó su cabeza sobre las largas piernas de la chica y miró al cielo. Ella sintió su peso y bajó la mirada hacia él. Los rayos del sol le daban a su rostro un tono dorado que lo hacían parecer hermoso, casi como si fuera un dios que hubiera descendido a la tierra.

Temari alargó su mano lentamente hacia aquel rostro que tanto amaba y lo acarició suavemente. El chico la miró entonces, y ella quitó la mano rápidamente. Shikamaru hizo un movimiento y atrapó de nuevo la mano de la chica, dejándola luego en el lugar en el que estaba.

-No me molesta- aseguró el cerrando sus ojos- es... agradable.

-Bien- dijo ella rozando suavemente el rostro del chico con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Gracias por hacer todo esto- dijo Shikamaru- me siento feliz... tranquilo, estando aquí, a tu lado, Temari.

La chica se sonrojó violentamente mientras seguía las líneas marcadas del rostro de Shikamaru.

-¿Sabes?- dijo el chico de repente- eres preciosa.

-Oh- dijo ella abriendo mucho los ojos sorprendida ante las palabras que acababa de escuchar del chico- ¿tú crees?- preguntó sonrojada.

-No lo creo, lo sé- contestó él levantándose.

Shikamaru tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y se acercó a ella lentamente. La chica comenzó a sonrojarse y Shikamaru hizo que sus labios se rozaran débilmente. Se besaron, lentamente al principio, cada uno siguiendo los movimientos de los labios del otro, pero pronto, quisieron más, mucho más.

Temari siguió el contorno de los labios de Shikamaru con su lengua y éste abrió su boca y sacó su lengua, rozándola con la de la chica y haciéndoles sentir así, como si estuvieran en el cielo. El chico bajó una mano hasta la pierna de Temari y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, medio tumbándola en el suelo de la azotea.

La chica agarró la nuca del castaño y tiró de él hacia si, intentando que no hubiera ninguna de las partes de sus cuerpos sin rozarse. Shikamaru se inclinó más sobre ella y comenzó a subir por la pierna de Temari e introduciéndola bajo la falda del uniforme, mientras la besaba con fierreza.

-OOOoooOOOOoooOOO-

ESPERO KE LES HAYA GUSTADO

EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SERA EL ULTIMO

DEJO ESTA PARTE DEL FIC

Y COMENZARÉ CON LA SEGUNDA

OS HAGO UN SPOLIER

SERÁN DOS PAREJAS

PERO NINGUNA ESTARA DEFINIDA DESDE EL PRINCIPIO

SE IRAN FORMANDO A MEDIDA KE AVANCE

NO SERÁN MÁS DE 10 CAPS

PERO AHORA SON MAS LARGOS

NOS VEMOS EN EL ULTIMO CAP DEL SHIKATEMA

Y OS ESPERO EN LA SEGUNDA PARTE DEL FIC

XAO


	13. El Amor, y, Esa Cosa Llamada Familia

_**Capítulo 13: El Amor, y Esa Cosa Llamada Familia**_

-Te amo- dijo Shikamaru.

-Lo sé- contestó Temari, abandonándose a sus caricias.

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte golpe y los dos se separaron bruscamente. En la puerta, ahora abierta de para en par, estaba Kankuro, con cara de muy pocos amigos y apretando los puños fuertemente intentando controlar la rabia que lo corroía por dentro al haber visto a aquel tipo metiéndole mano a su querida hermana. Su padre le dijo que la protegiera, y eso es lo que haría en ese mismo momento, la apartaría de ese cola tiesa.

-Kankuro- susurró Temari, visiblemente avergonzada.

-¡TÚ!- gritó Kankuro- ¡MALDITO DESGRCIADO! ¡APARTA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANA! ¡GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE PUTA!- siguió diciendo a voz en grito dirigiéndose hacia Shikamaru.

El chico se levantó del suelo y retrocedió unos pasos, interponiéndose así entre Temari y el energúmeno de su hermano. Kankuro echó el brazo hacia atrás y con fuerza le propinó un puñetazo a Shikamaru en la cara.

-¡Ahh!- gritó Temari acercándose al chico- ¿estás bien, Shikamaru?- susurró.

-Sí- contestó él limpiándose el hilillo de sangre que le corría por su labio roto- no te preocupes.

-¡¿CÓMO TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE TE ALEJES DE ELLA!- volvió a gritar Kankuro aún más enfadado mientras le propinaba una patada en el estómago que lo hizo caer hacia un lado.

Temari se llevó las manos a la cara, no podía ver lo que estaba pasando, no podía creer que su hermano le estuviera haciendo eso a la persona que era más importante para ella. Sin poder detenerlas siquiera, las lágrimas empezaron a aflorar en sus ojos.

-¡PARA!- dijo ella a su hermano- déjalo, por favor, te lo pido por favor- rogó.

Kankuro la miró mientras se volvía a dirigir hacia el chico que estaba tumbado en el suelo agarrándose el estómago y se colocaba junto a él dispuesto a volver a pegarle.

-¿Por qué no te defiendes?- preguntó Temari a Shikamaru, al borde de la histeria.

-Quiero que le quede claro que prefiero morir antes de dejarte marchar de mi lado- contestó Shikamaru.

Temari era la chica más problemática que había conocido en su vida, pero era todo aquello que él necesitaba, se había dado cuenta, y ahora no podía dejarla ir.

La chica de la cuatro coletas lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin poderse creer casi lo que él acababa de decir, pero en ese momento tomó una decisión.

-Bien- dijo Kankuro- si deseas morir... oh- exclamó al ver a su hermana yendo hacia él- que bien, Temari, lo dejas en la estocada, eso era lo que me esperaba, vámonos.

Temari sonrió de lado y cuando Kankuro cerró los ojos complacido, ella le pegó un guantazo en la mejilla.

-¿¡Pero qué...!- dijo Kankuro con los ojos como platos tocándose la colorada mejilla- ¿por qué haces esto?

-Sólo intento hacer lo que padre me dijo- contestó ella- ser feliz, y ahora lo soy.

-¿Y YO INTENTO PROTEGERTE, TAL Y COMO LE PROMETÍ A NUESTRO PADRE!- gritó Kankuro.

-Pues si para tener tu protección debo dejar de lado mi felicidad- dijo Temari- ni la quiero ni la necesito- dejo de hablar y fue hacia Shikamaru que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, ella sonrió.

-¿¡Qué!- dijo Kankuro perplejo.

-Si no puedes intentar entenderlo no hace falta que me protejas- contestó ella.

-Temari...- susurró Shikamaru.

-Te quiero- dijo ella sonriendo- ¿impresionado?

-No- Shikamaru sonrió y negó también con un movimiento de cabeza- yo también te quiero.

Kankuro observó la escena, y, se rindió, aunque nunca aceptaría a aquel tipo, pero era verdad, su hermana mayor tenía derecho a ser feliz, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, aquel chico parecía de la edad de Gaara, bueno, daba lo mismo, si ese malnacido de cola tiesa se atrevía a hacerle algo malo a su preciada hermana, se iba a enterar de lo que él, y seguramente Gaara, eran capaces de hacer para proteger a su familia. Kankuro se dirigió hacia ellos y le tendió la mano a Shikamaru para levantarlo del suelo, en señal de paz. El chico se la estrechó y Kankuro lo levantó del suelo.

-Te advierto que si le haces daño a mi hermana, desearás no haber nacido- amenazó.

-¡Kankuro!- dijo Temari.

-Tranquila, solo era una advertencia- contestó él.

Los tres bajaron la escalera que llevaba a la azotea y se dieron cuenta de que mientras discutían todo el mundo ya se había ido a casa y que estaban solos en el instituto Konoha.

-Deberíamos volver a casa- dijo Kankuro.

-Bien- dijo Temari- ¿vienes, Shikamaru?

-Voy a visitar a la directora Tsunade un momento- contestó él- podéis marcharos.

-Vale- dijo ella dándole un rápido beso en los labios- nos vemos.

Los dos se separaron y Shikamaru comenzó a ir en dirección al despacho de la directora. Cuando llegó allí, se encontró con Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha que salían del despacho, visiblemente contentos.

-¿Qué hay Shikamaru?- dijo Naruto- ¿tú también vienes a ver a la vieja?

-Más o menos- contestó el chico entrando al despacho.

-Oh- dijo Tsunade sorprendida al verlo allí- ¿pero qué te ha pasado en la cara?- preguntó un poco angustiada.

-Estoy bien, no ha sido nada- contestó Shikamaru.

-Pues para no ser nada tienes la nariz y el labio rotos- dijo ella- anda ven aquí que te le cure.

Shikamaru se acercó a la directora, ella abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco una caja de primeros auxilios, después, comenzó a curarlo.

-Bueno- dijo Tsunade después de terminar- ¿me vas a contar ahora qué es lo que te ha pasado?

-TKS, qué problemático- murmuró él.

-Shikamaru- advirtió la directora.

-He tenido alguna que otra discrepancia con un hermano de mi chica- contestó él.

-¿Tú chica?- dijo Tsunade- ah, la muchacha rubia que fue transferida hace poco aquí y fue contigo al concurso de talentos, ¿cómo se llamaba?

-Temari- dijo Shikamaru.

-Eso- dijo ella- que sepas que a mi me parece bien, es muy buena chica.

-Lo sé, y gracias- contestó él.

-Aunque tendrás bastantes problemas.

-Ya.

-Sobretodo con las relaciones familiares- apuntó Tsunade.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo el chico señalando hacia las curas- pero estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien y que lo superaremos todo, juntos.

-Me alegro- dijo la directora sonriendo.

-OOOoooOOOoooOOO-

AKI ACABA ESTA PARTE DEL FIC

AHORA ESCRIBIRE UN ONE SHOT

(TODAVIA NO SE DE KE SERIE)

PARA DESCANSAR UN POCO DE LA HISTORIA

GRACIAS A Nonahere Y A YyessyY

POR APOYARME EN TODO EL TRANSCURSO DE ESTE FIC

NOS VEMOS, XAO


End file.
